you belong with me
by orindsvhlooh
Summary: You belong with me*** Draco feels that Pansy has no time for him anymore, and founds out that there is someone who’s much worthy for his love. Draco/Luna oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

_Hello everyone this is my First novel, it's kinda long but I hope you like it!_

_Dattebayo~! †____†_

**Chapter 1: Hair and Eye Reading**

It was a warm afternoon when Malfoy doesn't feel attending his potions class

because of his quarrel with Pansy. Goyle, Zabini and Crabbe didn't dare to join their

L.Q, which is according to Crabbe means "Losers quarrel".

"It's 'Lovers quarrel', You Idiot!" shouted Zabini.

"Well… Goyle told me they had _eelque_ (L.Q) Zabini, so I can cay

'Losers Quarrel'… Goyle didn't tell me what's the meaning—

so I made up on my own…" defended Crabbe.  
"I told you--"

"STOP IT….both of you…. You're the one who's having the L.Q!!!"

Goyle interrupted.

"Hei!!! We're not lovers…." Zabini shouted furiously.

"Hah…. Crabbe just said what I meant….!" Goyle explained.

"Wait… I don't _geddit_…" Crabbe said looking confused

"Well, see you later!" Goyle waved as he walked away.

"Too serious with his studies, is he?" Zabini said as he touched his chin with a suspicious face.

"I think so…"Crabbe whispered back.

Malfoy decided to get some fresh air so he decided to go to the forest. There He found his fellow blonde, nargle-believing girl: _Luna Lovegood. _Malfoy tried to hide behind a tree, which was far from Luna. Slowly, Malfoy move tree to tree, trying to hide from the girl, who was petting the unknown creatures. It looks familiar but to him but ignored it. Now,

Malfoy is just two trees away from Luna. As Malfoy was about to move to another tree to surprise her, Luna suddenly spoke softly:

"You can come out now, Draco" She said as she was getting food from her bag to feed the bizarre creatures.

"How did you know?" He said as he walked slowly while combing his hair with his hand.

"Well I know my own hair…. And others as well" She said without looking Malfoy.

"Ha! So in short--you saw my hair…"

"Well you can say it that way…" she said flashing a smile, trying to catch Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy was a bit anxious the moment Luna did this.

"What do you mean…?"

"I can read people's feelings by their hair and eyes…"

"Oh…really?"

"You want me to try it now…?"

"Can you do that? Ok…. Go on"

"by the looks of your hair – you seems to be a spoiled—hygienic boy--so organized--- your fragile—polite and--- respectful but—too afraid to do it to others—because maybe—they won't do the same thing to you—but I can see in your eyes that—your worried about Pansy—that your love for her is wearing off…

Is that correct?"

"Yeah… I feel she has no time for me anymore—and I'm no longer happy with her—I think she doesn't understand…ME?—hang on …How did you know?!?"

Asked the Shocked Malfoy to the composed Luna.

Luna just flashed a smile.

"Oh…yeah...Hair and eye reading…"Malfoy said feeling relieved.

* Brilliant, She's so pathetically dim witty* he thought

"How about me—what can you say?" asked Luna who seems to be exited.

"wha-…I….well….I—don't have skills in divination" Malfoy said modestly.

"Oh you don't need to—just speak what you feel, see and think and that will be called your _opinion._" Luna said encouragingly.

"Ok…your hair [Malfoy starred Luna's hair for a while] It's a bit ….well—it's a …um…unorganized—odd-looking ...when you look at it in a distant view but—when your closer—it's lovely …not unorganized and odd-looking –but—just curly—and really nice…and your eyes—['Yes?' Luna caught Malfoy's eyes]…well...um... [Something hit Malfoy]...I cannot say "anymore….

"No please go on"

"Brilliant really—and—mysterious—extra-ordinary—and nice"

ЄΠĐ ΘŦ ĊĦąþ†€r


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

Luna giggled softly while Malfoy was hit by her cuteness.

"Why?" Asked Malfoy

"Harry—said the same thing to me…" She said flashing a smile.

Malfoy felt something when he heard his rival's name, something he didn't like so he slowly bowed down.

"Why, what's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing…I'm just wondering—what are they?" He said trying to shift the topic.

"Oh…their called Thestrals—their quite gentle really—but people avoid them—coz their a bit—"Luna stopped waiting for Malfoy to finish her sentence.

"A bit what?"

"Different…you don't know--well, Harry was the one who finished my sentence "before

Again Malfoy felt the sensation he felt before.

*What's wrong with me?* He thought

"Strange…" Luna whispered

"Why…?"

"Because they can only be seen by people who've seen death…."

"So—you know someone who's died?"

"My mom—she was quite and extra-ordinary witch—but she did like to experiment—then—one day one of her spells went badly wrong—I was nine—and you?"

"Ah..oh..i`ve witnessed Dumbledore's death…"

Malfoy couldn't believe that he already shared something personal to Luna and he was now worried at all in fact, he almost forgot his problem for a while.

"oouhhh.. Controversial"

Then, suddenly they heard the bell rang.

"Oh! I must be going—and you too..." Luna said as she slowly stepped away from Malfoy.

"Yeah… thanks! ~"

"Bye!" She waved while flashing a cute smile and slowly skipped away.

ЄΠĐ ΘŦ ©Ħąþ†€r


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Accident **

Malfoy took a few steps facing the opposite route where Luna took when he saw she left her copy of _The Quibbler_ and free spectacles.

"Luna! Wait you forgot your—S …uh..!" He ran after the blonde girl.

Malfoy was dazed because he called her with her real name. He chased her, who was now at the empty Corregidor of the castle.

"Loony, Hey!" He called again as ran faster towards Luna.

Luna stopped when she heard Draco yelled her name. She was about to face her when he suddenly bumped with her and fell. Malfoy tried to catch Luna but it was so hard because they were abreast from each other. Malfoy couldn't do anything but prevent Luna from being hurt but he didn't notice that he was the reason why Luna fell. Now He is lying above Luna, Their faces were just inches away. Malfoy starred her for a while and suddenly Luna's face slowly blushed that made Malfoy laugh.

"Huh…What's wrong?" Draco asked

"You're starring at me…." She answered *blushing*

"Oh! Am I?" he said coolly as he slowly assisted Luna to stand up.

"I'm sorry, Draco..." She spoke softly as she slowly kneeled to pick up her things.

"Its not your fault …let me help you…"he sighed.

Luna picked up her spectacles when Draco accidentally held her hand. The moment Malfoy touched her hand; he felt something as Luna slowly looked at Draco.

"What's wrong" Luna asked dreamily.

"Ahh ....nothing!" He said timidly as he let go of her hand

Luna flashed a smile that hit him.

"Thanks Draco—so kind—of you—to return—my stuff—"She said as she forced herself to stand up.

"Don't mention it …" He said anxiously as he watched Luna walk with difficulty.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked as he noticed Luna walk flimsily.

"I'm fi—ah!" she suddenly fell down.

"Oh no….your hurt!" Draco caught her.

"No! I'm fine—really"

"I will take you to the hospital wing..." Draco said as he slowly carried Luna like a princess.

"So Lunakind of you but—" stopped talking as Draco closed her lips with his finger.

"I'll do this while others are not around yet… IMEAN—it's my fault so I should do it"

Luna just flashed a worried smile.

"Just wondering…do you always pet the thestrals?"

"Yes...every time I'm free and have nothing to do…"

"Same spot?"

She nodded.

Draco flashed a smirk that made Luna blush.

******************

Arriving at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey welcomed them with a panicking look.

"Mr. Malfoy…!—put her here—what happened…?" she said leading them in a vacant bed.

"Well—um—"

"Well…WHAT?" Madam Pomfrey asked furiously.

"It's my fault Madam Pomfrey—"Interrupted Luna.

"NO!—[he suddenly held Luna's hand for a while and then let go]—uhh…

I mean—we—erum—I was in hurry then—I wasn't aware that she was around—so—I bumped with her--"he said with an embarrassed feeling and pretty shocked of what he just did.

"No... It's just..." Luna tried to interject, afraid that Draco will be blamed.

"WHAT?!?[She shouted as a closed wound began to appear at Luna's feet]—shame on you—you're a Prefect…" she said while studying Luna's injury.

"Madam Pomfrey I—"

Then suddenly Luna moaned that made Madam Pomfrey panic.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy…" Madam Pomfrey pushed him away, covering a curtain as slowly a group of nurses entered to assist Madam Pomfrey.

Draco was worried for Luna but he didn't understand why he was feeling that way towards her.

*Yeah… why would I care it was just an accident anyway…*

He thought but still he patiently waited for them to finish Luna's treatment.

ЄΠĐ ΘŦ ©Ħąþ†Ξr


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fishy**

He settled in a vacant bed, waiting for someone to tell him Luna's condition there:

He already missed some of his classes and lunch. head-over-heels in the moment as he rested his head on his clasped hands.(like praying)

"Still there…Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Draco looked up.

"Yeah….How is she….?"Draco asked with a worried feeling that was not reflected on his face but in his voice and on his eyes. Madam Pomfrey was shocked but apparently relieved.

"Oh…she's fine –she's doing great—just need a rest…"

"Thanks….then" he slowly stood up as madam Pomfrey accompanied him towards the door.

"I'm just wondering…you've hurt other people before—but you didn't bother to bring them—here"

"Really… maybe because she was a girl…."

"How about Ms. Granger—she's a girl too…"

"I never land my hand on those who are not worthy…."

"Well said…." Madam Pomfrey bowed at Draco. Draco didn't understand so he just bowed back as Madam Pomfrey closed the door leaving Draco: puzzled.

+*+

: I smell something fishy…..

Gem:*sniff. Sniff…*Hey! I just took a bath…..

M. Pomfrey: Not That….. [Looked at the scene where Draco was like praying]

Gem: oohhh…Yeah…. Hang on are you sure I'm not fishy..?

M. Pomfrey : No comment…!

+*+

ЄΠĐ ΘŦ ©Ħąþ†Ξ


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Curious**

Draco was so serious and it's very obvious that he is thinking of something deep.



Draco: Curious…What kind of deep….or what is this deep?

Me: You'll find out….=)

D: Is it…--?

M: Oh! Not that you pervy….

D: if its not …what is it then?

M: I said you'll find out!!!

D: K …fine calm down…Chill...



Then he felt someone tapped him that made him jump.

"Where have you been, Malfoy?" Appeared Zabini

"We've been looking for you the whole day!!!" Crabbe added beside Draco`s vacant side.

"Are you two trying to give me a heart attack?" Draco breathed as he landed his chest.

"NO, just heart disease…."answered back Zabini jokingly.

"You're to mean blaise…we're just trying you to have trauma…"

Crabbe said as Zabini echoed a laugh.

"Enough of it both of you…' Draco commanded with a half-laughing, half-angry face.



Me: How could you do that…?

Draco: What...

M: you can feel angry and funny at the same time…? BRILLIANT

D: Well…*tighten his tie*

M: Hehehe….*plastic laugh*



"Oh…calm down Draco we thought you were with pansy…."Crabbe comforted.

"Yeah…" Zabini echoed.

"Why--She hasn't return to the common room yet...I mean you haven't seen her the all day??" He asked with a worried look.

"FORTUNATELY, we haven't seen her, and enjoyed the last 8 hours of our life…"Zabini pleasingly said displaying a grin.

"That's right..." Crabbe shouted as Malfoy heard Zabini and Crabbe`s hand made a clap.

"Give me five…" Malfoy heard Zabini whisper.

"Oh…_common_ let's just eat…" Draco walked.

Crabbe and Zabini laughed following Draco towards the great hall to eat.

*~*

Great Hall

At their usual seat they just enjoyed their meal, when Draco noticed something.

"Hang on. Where's Goyle?" Draco asked Crabbe who was at his right side.

"Oh...*chewing* _heb….wad…finithing….prophethorsnaiefthzzz….ebbay_"

Crabbe answered back as a pea hit Draco`s face from Crabbe`s full mouth.

"Yuck! Never mind don't talk with your mouth full next time…..hey! Zab—"

"He was saying that—goyle was finishing Professor Snape`s essay…we haven't seen him for the whole day …"

"And come to think—pansy too wasn't showing her face to us…she said she'll help me with my herbology essay" Burped Crabbe.

"I overheard you missed me Malfoy…"Goyle sat beside Crabbe

"Hand me a chicken wing…" Goyle whispered to Crabbe pointing the desired food.

"No…not really…."

Everyone seems to enjoy their meal.

Malfoy was about to get a piece of cake when he noticed that goyle stopped eating and currently starring at him.

"What?" Malfoy asked furiously.

"Not looking for pansy are you?"

"Not really, why? Do you know where she is….?"

"Well…sort of –but I'm not sure—I saw her crying while running heading to the girl's lavatory this morning—when I happen to use our shortcut—I saw her—she's still there…."Goyle finished with a bite of chicken.

"So…she was there the whole afternoon… [Malfoy swallowed]…crying?"

Malfoy Clarified.

"well I guess that's it…" confirmed Goyle.

"Ooooohhhhhh…" teased Zabini and Crabbe.



Draco: Goyle knows where pansy is….

Me: *chew*chew*

D: no…I shouldn't doubt my friend…. Maybe he's really busy these days….

M: [starring Draco]

D: What?!?[Furious]

M: Are you going to eat that? [= Point= point=Spaghetti]

D: ohh…no…have it then...

M: =D thanks!....*chew*chew*

D: hmfp…your not even listening…

M: *slurp* me…oh I was listening actually—your last word was 'even listening 'Right?

D: yeah…you really are listening……

M: [eating…*Chew*chew*

D: but goyle really is suspicious...before he was….

M: [not paying attention& eating*]



EnD oF ChApTaH∞

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The kiss

The next day Malfoy was so in a hurry that he didn't have time to fix his hair properly.

He was in a hurry, because he feels that he should apologize to pansy, but there is something inside him forcing him not to do it .and also, he noticed that every time he tries to go to her, she would just avoid him, or take the other route just not to see him

Even though he's very far, pansy would just walk away trying not to see Malfoy.



Me: Really how could you do that….?

Pansy: The what?!?

M: Avoid Malfoy even though he's very far…I mean even a KM you already know that he is that???

P: oh that, he's so easy to recognize….

M: Really...how…?

P: By his hair of course, it's easy to recognize because he's tall….

M: Oohhhh…witty girl…*claps*

P: Thanks……=)



So, Malfoy decided to visit Luna to get some piece of her advice.

Madam Pomfrey tried to stop Malfoy from getting near to Luna. Because according to her, her patient still needs more rest...

"No…Mr. Malfoy—I'm really sorry but—"

"Draco…" A soft dreamy voice shouted gently.

"Ms. Lovegood!!!" echoed M. Pomfrey.

"Luna…your awake—good" He slowly walked towards Luna.

"Draco… I know you will come…"she slowly held Malfoy`s hand made Malfoy display a worried smile.

"I'm sorry –"Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"But it's clearly stated in precaution no.109 that…the person who injured the injured person should be at least—a meter way from-- each other" she breathed.

Draco coughed to catch madam pomfrey`s attention before fixing his robe, showing of his badges, reminding her what's his position in the school.

"Oh—yes—of course…just don't stay too long" she said (almost a whisper) as she slowly walks away.

Malfoy`s eyes followed the moving woman and slowly bowed his hand starring at Luna's hand for a while, he sat down beside her obviously looking sad. Draco didn't know why he was sad, is it because of the annoying pansy, or because Luna was still in the hospital wing because of him. Good thing no one knows that he was the reason why Luna was injured, just madam pomfrey and the few nurses but they are not that talkative and no one would dare talk to them; who would care about Loony Luna lovegood anyway? Maybe _Saint Potter_ and his friends, but still no one. He wasn't sure if Luna's friends are cared for her: But There is one thing Draco was sure of: _**Despair **_is flooding in his senses. He didn't know what to do when suddenly he felt a relieving sensation the moment he felt Luna's hand rested in his.

"Don't force your self Draco….."

Malfoy displayed a puzzled look.

"If you do--she will not feel it--I mean apologizing should be done with sincerity…and if you will force your self –maybe she can't feel that sincerity"

"But how can I do it" He worriedly said. " I mean it's really bothering me and—" He stopped the moment Luna squeezed his hand and displayed a look that Draco read as don't-worry-I'll-help-you look.

Draco didn't know what to say as Luna noticed his eyes beamed with glee.

"really?!?" Malfoy`s eyes shined as he suddenly kissed Luna's cheek.

"Oh... I'm sorry Luna—it's just—Thanks!" He smirked as he waved joyfully heading back to the dungeons: very much ready to attend his potions class leaving shocked Luna who was touching her cheek.

tBc**********


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Partners

Arriving at the dungeons he found the only vacant seat is beside Zabini, because of the happiness he felt, he didn't check the person beside him, as he usually does. He was not late but, the moment Malfoy sat on his seat was the time Prof. Snape entered the room. Malfoy`s face reflected the happiness he felt deep inside but not because of Snape`s arrival, but because of the 'what-just-happened-a-moment-ago` thing.

"Where have you been, Malfoy?" Zabini asked with a Suspicious Smile.

"Oh... I went for a little walk—er—fresh air—you know" Malfoy`s noticed the lameness of his words, so he just displayed a toothy grin after his statement, as Zabini just blinked and had the look that Malfoy read as if-you-say-so before turning his head to prof. snape.

Malfoy wasn't really paying attention but he caught Snape`s instructions.

"Now, we're going to perform or put into action what we have learned…but before that… you should pass to me your homework"

After all the parchments were settled in his table, Snape gave instructions without removing his eyes from the parchments.

"For the potion making…..we only have limited ingredients

So I will sort you and group—pairs!"

Everyone reacted that made the room noisy.

"SILENCE—so your partners will be the person sitting at your left side, if you don't get it, it's already your problem—Commonsense!"

Everyone started to discuss things that made the room noisier than the usual sound during snape`s class. When Malfoy was to look at his left side ["What the--!?!" reacted malfoy] he noticed that it was his enemy's best friend (and his enemy as well…): Hermione granger, when Hermione was about to glance at him he faked his glance.

"Zabini, who's you partner?" tapped malfoy.

"Wha-hehe—Parvati" he said playfully with a large toothy grin. Malfoy slapped his forehead and whispered:

"Your too lucky blaise—you're with your crush…hmpf"

"Well" he said confidently.

"Why—who's yours, anyway?" Zabini looked at the other side and found Hermione displaying a worried grin.

"Hehe…good luck—don't worry you'll get an E that's for sure" comforted Zabini.

Malfoy was about to produce a sound in his opened lips to protest, when somebody interrupted.

"Ehem…excuse me..."Hermione faked a cough to get their attention.

Malfoy didn't dare to move his head while Zabini looked excited and just whispered:

"Break a leg"

"I wish" Malfoy said in desperation. "Literally"

Hermione tried to get Malfoy`s attention again.

"Mal—"

"I know Granger …you're my partner" Malfoy gave an unpleasant shrug, but Hermione just ignored it.

"Fine... I'll just get the ingredients then…"

Hermione shrugged back her hair in response to the what-he-did-a-moment-ago-shrug of Malfoy. Malfoy noticed that she was good at this, because he always see her doing this when walking or sometimes studying (so much of that…).

He wasn't really paying attention at anything at anyone at the moment; somehow the what-happened-a-moment-ago thing was out of his mind too. Just something or someone caught his attention: Pansy and Goyle. Somehow Malfoy felt that they feel so comfortable with each other—and a smile…a smile that can light up a whole ghost town in the deserts of Mexico, he saw this at pansy's face a smile that he didn't saw before when they were together. A gleeful shine beamed within Goyle`s eyes, a kind of beam that only true happiness shall reflect. The two were obviously enjoying each other's company, not minding if anyone would question, what in the earth are hey doing. the joy was reflected in their eyes, smiles, faces and most especially in their hair .Pansy's do was new and elegant, while Goyle`s was clean and nice. Malfoy didn't know what to do or feel that time but he was aware that something was going on, something he didn't like, something like…betrayal.

END OF CHAPTER~*

TBC

Camille R.:

_**Haai..oi! mabuang na dyud ko sige ug English diri—nosebleed kayo…….mabuang na ko…. Tabangi ko beh….XD**_**(**oh,my! I'm going crazy---always speaking English here…NOSEBLEED…I'm going crazy..help me pls!!!)


End file.
